Unspoken
by saturns-shimmer
Summary: A new hanyou is in the picture. Can Kagome and Inuyasha work things out? What ties does this hanyou have to Kagome? And what will ensue when this hanyou joins the hunt for the shards? Read and find out! sorry bad summary!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The wind howled as she walked up to the shrine steps, she could still hear her brother's words as she willed herself to walk the remaining few steps.

"What are you looking for that you've got to destroy my apartment?" Her blue-haired brother had managed to pass off his looks thanks to his goth style, however while she could say the markings on her wrists and sides were tattoos as well and the streaks in her hair were dye, she could not readily explain the dog-ears that adorned the top of her head.

She turned to give him the 'you must be a total idiot' look when he made his sarcastic remark. "Unlike you, dear full-youkai brother, I can't cover up my looks for dye and tattoos! In case you haven't noticed, I am a hanyou, meaning I have ears that are definitely not in the correct human place!" She wailed on him as she returned to her frantic search through the living room.

Greydan took one full second to realize the reason his poor apartment was being trashed, his dear baby sister had lost her concealment charm once again. "You know, that thing is not easy to replace. I have no idea what spell dad used to make it." He snorted at her predicament, without the spell she would be confined to a baseball cap that itched like hell all night. _Glad I don't have those damn ears on top of my head. _"Besides, it's not like you do either and you're the only one who can even use spells... tsk tsk tsk.. a pity really."

He flicked her right ear as he walked by towards the kitchen. "Damned asshole! That's not funny! I would think that a sixty-five year old demon would know how to act his age!" She hoped he could hear the venom in her voice as she glared towards the kitchen. _Self-righteous bastard. _She growled low, silently wishing she could overpower her brother and strangle him.

"Did you look under the couch? You practically live on that thing, where else **could** it be?" She threw yet another growl towards the kitchen. _I'm glad he's burnt out his hearing with all that loud music, I'm in no mood to get my ass beat today. Asshole! I bet he put it in the couch..._

Low growls filled the room as she silently cursed herself for not looking there to begin with. "I'm going downstairs to practice some. And if you would put in some damned tinted windows or walls, I wouldn't have to find this thing everyday!"

She smiled as she recalled the memory; she loved her brother to death and he her, but he could really be an ass at times. The door finally opened ,after the second time she knocked, to reveal an old friend and cousin. "Rheiyan? Kami, Come in!" She barely got a foot in the door before she was assaulted with hugs and ofudas. "How have you been? It's been a while,...Dad!" Ashiri shot her father a particularly icy glare when he stuck an ofuda on Rheiyan's forehead.

"I've been..fine, thank you. Uncle Tsuri seems to be just fine too." Her voice dripped a venomous sarcasm towards the old man chanting spells at her. "Some things never change do they?" She peeled the ofuda off, snorting at the man's persistence.

"Oh yes, some things will **never **change. Will you be staying long?" Ashiri took her cousin's coat and shooed her to the kitchen. "Hmm, raspberry right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, raspberry's my favorite." She could hear Ashiri's faint giggle at her preoccupation. "This is not funny! Dammit, Uncle Tsuri, stop it will ya!"

"Demons are not allowed in this home, let alone this shrine! Begone!" She sighed heavily as her uncle would not let bigons be bigons.

"I swear if you don't give it a rest I'm really going to burn something!" Tsuri's eyes grew for an instant before he turned to stomp away mumbling angrily. "Geez. You'd think after thirty years he would give it a rest." She sat down across from her cousin at the table, smiling warmly at the tea waiting for her. "You never forget anything do you?"

Ashiri's smile broadened at the backhanded comment, Rheiyan was always the blunt one. "Hmm, no I don't do I?" She peered over the cup she was drinking from to see her cousin roll her very green eyes. "Are you going to take that awful charm off anytime soon? I would like to see my cousin and best friend, not some cover-up of her."

Rheiyan nearly shot the tea she was sipping out her nose at Ashiri's bluntness. "I suppose your children won't get too much of a shock if they come home." She laughed at the look Ashiri gave her as she took the necklace off. "Happy? Ears, marks, streaked hair and all."

Now was Ashiri's turn to laugh as Rheiyan flicked a fly off her ear. "Much better. And no, Kagome and Souta will not be in the least bit surprised. Take some more tea, I think you should hear a story about that well you hated so much."

She glared down into the eerie darkness, shivering as she remembered how scary the well had looked as a child. "You don't look so tough. What the..!" Rheiyan nearly screamed when she saw her goddaughter emerge from nothingness at the bottom of the well.

Kagome braced herself when she saw the woman lose her balance at the lip of the well, she knew there was only one place to land, on top of her. "Huh?" She looked around frantically, but she found no evidence of the woman. "No way." Climbing a ways up the rope ladder, she let go to check her suspicions.

_How did the well let a complete stranger through! It won't even let my family through! _Kagome simply stared at the woman who had landed awkwardly on the floor of the well. _That had to have hurt._ "Wait a minute, Aunt Rheiyan?" Kagome now seriously doubted her eyes even worked at all. Her aunt never visited much, and she definitely didn't have dog ears.

"Huh? What happened? Oh shit! Tell me I just didn't fall into that well. Wait, something isn't right. Kagome?" Hands flew to cover ears, but it was too late, her niece was already gawking at them.

"My Aunt is a hanyou?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Rheiyan adjusted her chakram at her hip as they walked down the dirt path. It had been nearly three months now that Kagome insisted on her joining her quest since there was some unknown reason the well had allowed her to use it. _Damn, Inuyasha is a slave driver, I'll give him that. _She picked up a pebble and watched it hit said hanyou in the back of the head. _Bullseye! _

Snarling, the silver-haired man turned his gaze on one of his best friends. "What the hell was that for, bitch?" Rheiyan and Inuyasha had bonded significantly since their first meeting at the well.

"I thought you left wench! What the fuck? Who the hell is that?" Kagome chose not to answer, instead she simply continued to climb out of the well with Rheiyan on her heels.

"Inuyasha!" Before Kagome could pull herself fully from the well, Inuyasha had yanked her out and positioned her safely behind him. "What are you..."

"Who's in the well, Kagome?" He sniffed, growled, and drew tetsusaiga. _A female hanyou? _"Stand back Kagome, this won't take long." He prepared himself for when she climbed out of the well.

"Sit!" Kagome glowered down at the hanyou laying beneath her. "That's my aunt! Sit! Have you ever considered asking before attacking? Sit! Sit! Sit! Baka Inuyasha."

It took a while before she could convince him that she was trustworthy, being Kagome's relative obviously didn't sway his mind in anyway. The first time he actually opened up to her was when they all traveled back home together; when Inuyasha didn't have ofudas thrown at only him.

"I did it because I'm tired you damned slave driver! We need a break, the jewel shards aren't going to disappear if we take a break and neither will Naraku." She stood her ground, placing her hands on her hips for emphasis. He stared at her, growling his disapproval.

"Feh." She had won. Kagome giggled behind her hand as well as Sango at the now sulking Inuyasha.

_Ah, Aunt Rheiyan, the goddess! _Kagome smiled to her Aunt, silently conveying her thanks. _I didn't think I would ever see someone do that to Inuyasha. Maybe it's because she's a hanyou like him. _Kagome leaned against the tree Inuyasha had retreated to as she pondered the reasons he would listen to her aunt. _He can't like her can he? No, he's in love with Kikyou still. Right? _

As if on cue, Rheiyan nudged Kagome's shoulder, silently asking her to follow her. "What's wrong?" Her concerned tone hit Kagome hard, she didn't want to tell her aunt what she was thinking about.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired, we all are." Kagome twisted her hands as she drastically tried not to think the negative thoughts that invaded her mind. _What's the worst she could say? Yes? Well, he already loves Kikyou... _"I'm scared Inuyasha likes you." _Oh, shit. I did not just blurt that out. Did I?_

Rheiyan stopped, giving her niece a reassuring smile as she laughed quietly to herself. "Honey, that's a little, well, degrading. He's a nice guy, as a friend, yeah. But, he is definitely not my type. You have nothing to worry about, because he doesn't really like me either." She smiled wider when she was engulfed in a fierce hug. _She must really like him. They do make a cute couple. Ugh! Hell, I would never give a guy that immature the time of day. I should have visited these kids more often, heh. _"And besides, I think he likes you far too much to even notice another woman. He only listens to me because he knows I'm right." Both Kagome and Rheiyan laughed, Inuyasha was truly a complicated individual.

"He doesn't like me, He..."

"Don't give me the bullshit about Kikyou, I'm tired of hearing it. He was a strong sense of honor, he isn't just going to leave her unavenged, hell the woman's dead for Christ's sake!" Rheiyan gave her niece a stern look that clearly let Kagome know she was serious. "Pay attention to the things he does, would Kikyou really be out there alone and not here, with him if he truly loved her. Doesn't he come and get you all the time, doesn't he protect you? Doesn't he stay here, with you? Now, I am going to go for a walk. You go back and stop being silly." Kagome gave her aunt a smile of thanks before she headed back to camp, back to Inuyasha.

"Silly kids." Rheiyan was planning on taking a small walk, but had changed her mind once she heard running water. _A swim would be nice, it's been hot as hell today. _She exchanged her leisurely pace for a quicker sprint once she could smell the water.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Water glistened, catching his eye as it cascaded down her scantily clad body. "Jaken, take Rin and find a place to camp, I will find you later." The toad grumbled his protests of leaving his master, but scampered off with the human girl none the less. _Hmm... A female half-breed? _He studied her medium-built figure, letting his gaze linger over her curves. _I have never seen a female out in such... little attire. _

He sniffed at the breeze that blew towards him, allowing a small smile to grace his features. _In heat are we? _The youkai lord snorted at his thoughts, there was no way he would lower himself to such a degree. _But, who says I can't amuse myself? I will not lower myself to have a half-breed mistress, but I think I will get a closer look._

Careful to remain downwind from the hanyou and retain the element of surprise, he slowly crept upstream. _Who is this hanyou? She looks well taken care of. Male hanyous I can expect to survive, but a female? She would never make it on her own. _He tried and failed to silence his thoughts, his curiosity was obviously going to get the better of him today. Sighing, he continued in his peeping tom effort. _I must learn to control my hormones better, this is close to degrading. _

He watched closely as the strange woman disappeared under the surface. He moved closer when she didn't resurface immediately, his heart speeding up in his chest. _What in the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be worried over the health of a half-breed female I don't even know! _He moved closer, blaming his concern on hormones, and noticed her clothing laying nearby. Taking a glance back at the water, making sure he wasn't seen, he moved closer to the pile. _Inuyasha? So, she travels with my dear brother? That would explain some things... _Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, taking in the strongest scent on the clothing before he decided it was time to depart.

As he was turning to leave, the woman he had been 'spying' on finally resurfaced, catching him off guard. He swore under his breath when a twig snapped under his foot. _Dammit! _Growling, he sped off in the direction Jaken and Rin had headed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Rheiyan panicked when she heard a frustrated growl near the bank of the water. _I know I heard a growl, dammit. _She looked around once more before she swam back to the shore. _Damn peeping toms! I know I heard a growl, it wasn't Inuyasha, he's too caught up on Kagome. Who the hell was it? _She kicked the ground as she found her clothing and began to dress.

Once she had her corsette-type tank top tied and adjusted, she slipped into her ankle-length black skirt that she wore a pair of tight boy-shorts under due to the two thigh-high splits on each side. _Shoes can wait, this dirt has got to get off of my feet first. _Setting her woven sandals to the side, she took their place on the small boulder. _I can smell him, the damn pervert! I can't believe he got so close without me knowing..._She flicked a small fireball at the sand, watching it crystallize under the heat. _Stupid men! They are all the same, no matter what species._ She continued to flick searing flames into the sand until her feet had dried so she could brush the dirt off.

"I didn't know you could do that, why didn't you and mom ever tell us about you being a hanyou?" _Geez, I'm really off my game today; everyone's sneaking up on me! _Kagome took a seat by her Aunt, looking to her expectantly for explanations.

"Well, why the hell do you call me aunt? I'm your godmother, and your mother's cousin!" Rheiyan flashed a fangy grin at her 'neice' who punched her in the arm playfully.

"You know why I call you aunt, that's all you've ever been. You and mom were more like sisters than cousins, I never knew any better." She let a small laugh escape when Rheiyan rolled her eyes at her silliness. "Now, will you tell me about your youkai abilities? I'm really interested."

_God, i knew this kid was nosy, but damn. She really is her parent's kid. _"Well, It's not a youkai ability, it's sorcery." She explained further when she received a very baffled look from her neice. "Your, great uncle, my father, was a powerful sorcerer. He was Uncle Tsuri's eldest brother."

"Was? What happened?"

Rhieyan sighed, realizing just how little she had shared with her uncle's family. _The only reason Ashiri knows what she does is because we grew up like sisters. Once she married Kuro, it was decided that he shouldn't know about certain aspects of her family. _Rheiyan smiled at her memories of Kagome's father, he truly was the nosiest man she had ever met. _You couldn't keep anything from that man, he figured out my secret... whew what a day that was! He came to accept it in the end though, he really loved Ashiri and nothing he ever found out changed that. _

"Both of my parents were killed in a plane crash. They were going on a second honeymoon for their twentieth nniversary. But, hell I wasn't alone, I was fifteen at the time; Greydan was thirty-five at the time, he took up training me where our parents left off." Rheiyan mused on the lack of professional sorcery training she received from her brother, but she did however, receive exceptional combat training. "Greydan's my brother as you know, but unlike me, he's full youkai. He can't use sorcery, but i got a fairly good amount of training from my father before he passed away."

"So, Uncle Greydan is your half-brother?" Kagome began to laugh histerically, almost falling off the rock she shared with Rheiyan. "You're just like Inuyasha! His brother is a full demon also, he's gonna love this-ah!" Kagome continued laughing from her new position on the ground. "What was that for?"

Rheiyan shrugged her shoulders, smiling at how good it felt to push her niece off the boulder. "I dunno... you're imagining things. C'mon, I'm hungry let's go back to camp."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin gave her most pathetic pout when her Lord made to leave them once again. "Won't you stay for a while longer, until I fall asleep?" The demon lord sighed and growled low, he could never turn down that face and she knew it. _This child will be the ruin of me yet. She knows, somehow she knows that look always gets what she wants from me. _Sighing, he sat back down beside the young girl, earning a squeal of delight as she snuggled into his pelt.

_Jaken says one word, I shall really kill him. You will only bring him back... I can still kill him for the satisfaction. _He argued with himself for sometime, until he was certain the child would not wake if he left her.

It was some time later when the child finally drifted into the realm of sleep. "Jaken?" He kept his voice soft as he rose from the child's side. "I will return in a while, watch over Rin." The toad nodded and bowed at his master, choosing against speaking in fear of waking the girl.

Sesshoumaru paid the toad no mind as he bowed respectively, he knew the toad would guard the child with his life. _I do believe Jaken will never admit that he actually enjoys Rin's company. _Sesshoumaru could not contain the slight smirk that adorned his lips when he left the camp, he too enjoyed the child's presence; it was, comforting.

_Gah! It's about bloody time you all went to sleep. _Rheiyan removed herself from her sleeping bag, trying in vain to not alert Inuyasha of her movements. "Where are you going?" _Dammit. _Before she could even take one step out of camp, the hanyou had stepped in front of her, barring her way.

"Out." She knew the remark wouldn't work, why she even said it she didn't know. He gave her a look that clearly said she wasn't going anywhere unless she explained herself. She growled. "Fine, I'm going to see if I can find the person who was spying on me today and give them a piece of my mind. He can't have gotten far, I can catch him." He raised his eyebrow at her, not uncrossing his arms or making any other effort to let her pass. "Please? I know you lead this pack. I know you're my elder by, what, a couple hundred years? I can defend myself. I just want to know who it was."

When he didn't make a move to let her leave on the first try, she tried again. This time she played on his ego and assumed role as pack leader. "Fine, yell if you get into trouble. Okay?" He enunciated the 'okay', making sure she knew he was serious. _Good, she understands that I'm in charge around here. _Inuyasha snorted and resumed his perch in a nearby tree.

Rheiyan whispered a 'thanks' and sped off to track the scent she found earlier by the water. "He's got to be around here somewhere, but where?" She sniffed the air, taking in her surroundings. _I've gone further than I thought, I can't smell the others. That means Inuyasha can't smell me either. He can still hear me though. _She reassured herself as she searched for the lost scent trail. "Huh?" She smelled the air again, making sure she wasn't imagining things. _I'm not going crazy, his scent is getting stronger..._ She dashed off into the direction of the oncoming scent, hoping to find out who was spying on her earlier that day.

She came to a stop once she could see the owner of the scent she had been following. His silver hair flowed behind him, catching her eye. She noticed the twin magenta stripes on each cheek and the blue crescent moon adorning his forehead. _God, he's hot. I kinda don't mind that he spied on me. Wait, who am I kidding, this asshole took an unwelcome look! _She growled low, trying not to let him hear her. He could not smell her yet, she was too far away and downwind. _Thank God for getting my mother's hawk-eyes. _With one final grasp at her courage, she decided it was time to make herself and her complaints known.

"Did you get your kicks spying on me today?" She emerged behind him, challenging him. _Who the hell does this female think she is? _He had her by the throat before she could utter another word.

"Who are you?" He took in her scent, immediately recognizing it. "Answer me, wench." Her spiked scent clouded his senses, she was in heat.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He looked closely at the green-eyed hanyou before him, trying not to allow her scent to cloud his senses. _This is the same female from earlier? Of course she would be mad at you. What are you saying! This is a hanyou! A half-breed! Get it together, you are not as weak as to prune over every fertile female that crosses your path. _"I have no interest in filth such as you." He tightened his claws around her neck, snarling as his instincts told him to take her, mate with her.

_Oh shit! I should have let this go! Just for trying to catch a peeping tom, I'm going to die! I refuse to die like this! I can't die like this, I just can't! _Rheiyan choked and clawed at the hand around neck, she had to find a way out of this. Inuyasha was too far away to hear her, she had to help herself. "F-fuck y-you!" She choked out the insult, causing his grip to tighten and his claws to pierce her skin.

"Die half-ah!" She fell to the ground when he dropped her, touching the seared claw marks on his left cheek. She jumped to her feet, taking advantage of his surprise. "You insolent bitch!" She broke out into a run when he practically roared at her.

_Oh shit, what do I do now? That was really stupid, Rheiyan! Now, he's really going to kill me! _Rheiyan was at a dead sprint, pushing her legs as fast as they would go through the dense forest. She ignored the sting of the branches as they hit her face and limbs, she had to get away, she had to get to the others. "Ah! What the--" She hit the dirt hard, coming to an abrupt halt, face-first on the forest floor.

"You will die now, half-breed!" His voice sent chills through her entire body. "However, before I rightfully end your worthless life, you will tell me of who you are."

_Why in the living hell does he want to know who I am if he's just going to kill me? _Her confusion and fear rang throughout her head, causing her to tug at the stream of solid light wrapped around her ankles frantically. "Who are you? Why does it matter who I am if you're just going to kill me." She cringed at the grin he bestowed upon her. "You are nothing but a fucking bastard, you filthy dog!"

_That..bitch! Who does she think she is? _She had managed to unwrap the whip from her legs when all her work turned out to be in vain, she now was pinned to the ground by a very heavy, very pissed, dog demon. "I wish to know your name so that I may tell your comrades that you have passed to the netherworld, the look on Inuyasha's face will be priceless. He will not be able to stand that he could not protect his pack, and I, shall make sure he suffers from that knowledge." She growled at him, slapping him full force across the face. "You will pay for that, wench." Within a moment she wished that she had kept her hands to herself when he gave her her own set of claw marks down her face and across her shoulder in one swipe.

"You are a fucking bastard! Eat shit, dog-breath!" She cursed him as she summoned her magic, hitting him in the chest with all the flames she could muster. He, however, did not die as she had hoped, but had simply been knocked off of her due to his armor. She took the chance, bleeding heavily from her shoulder where his strike had ended, she was in no way capable of fighting him. _Hell, I wasn't a match for him in the first place! I am such a fucking idiot! _" My name is Rheiyan, just so you know the name of your killer, asshole!" He snarled from his place several feet away, he could not understand how one female could defy him so and still be alive.

Rheiyan had taken advantage of him being thrown from her and ran. _Just make it back to the camp, that's all you have to do... _She called all her strength from her body's attempt to heal itself and summoned it into her legs, giving her the boost she needed to outrun Sesshoumaru. She did not notice the sting of the branches or the chill of the wind, the pain in her face and particularly her shoulder kept her attention. _I can smell him! _"Inuyasha, help m--" She could only hope now that he had heard her, and would come to her aid.

"No one will save you today, wench. Today you die." His voice was icy, she felt as if it froze her to the bone. She could smell the poison fumes swirling around the claws poised above her, ready to strike. She gulped, preparing herself for the blow she knew would come; she knew he would succeed this time, she hadn't the energy to fight back. _I will not die without a fight..._

Sesshoumaru bathed in the glory of his soon to be kill, she is too weak to fight back any more. He raised his claws for the attack , letting his poison flow into the air; she would not survive this strike to run away again. He snarled as he saw her reach for him. _She dares defy me even more! Does this woman not know when she has met her end? _He paused in his attack when he felt her grab onto his left shoulder._ How did I not notice her reach into my sleeve? What the--" _

Inuyasha's ears perked when he heard his name in the distance. "What is she gone and got herself into now?" He contemplated saving her to only pick on her later when he picked up a familiar scent. "Fucking hell!" The others gave the hanyou a strange look as he growled form the branch he was perched on.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome attempted to calm him down, but he simply mumbled and ran into the forest. "Hey, where are you going?" She yelled after him, but he paid her no mind. _Sesshoumaru, you bastard, what do you want now? Rheiyan better be okay, or else. _Inuyasha cringed when he thought of the many sits he would receive if Kagome's aunt was harmed; especially since he was the one who let her go off alone.

He made it to the small area in time to see his half-brother about to lay into his friend with deadly claws. "Leave her alone you Bast--" Inuyasha stopped mid insult when he saw what he couldn't believe, and apparently neither could Sesshoumaru.


End file.
